Tracey Sketchit
Tracey Sketchit (トレイシー・スケッチット, Toreishī Sukecchitto) is a Pokémon watcher and a traveling companion of Ash Ketchum. Appearance :Voice actor: Ted Lewis (English), Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) Tracey has green hair black eyes and his is somewhere between 13s-15s. He wears a light red bandanna, blue and yellows shoes with socks in the shoes, green shirt with dark green shading around the collar and the end sleeves of the shirt, and red shorts with dark red shading at te end sleeves of the shorts. Gallery Personality In general, Tracey is a gentle person, and has a hard time saying no to anyone, especially to girls. In A Date With Delcatty, he took care of Misty's chores and helped Daisy with various tasks around the Cerulean Gym. Tracey is a lot like Brock in many aspects. Like Brock, Tracey does have a very broad knowledge about Pokémon. This has helped him and his friends in their journey many times along the way. Also, similarly to Brock, he seems to have a soft spot for pretty girls, but to a much less extreme degree. Unlike Brock, Tracey seems to have some standards as he tends to be more drawn towards women who exhibit strength and courage rather than just any pretty girl he sees. Also, he is more self-conscious and doesn't go overboard about them as Brock does. He expresses his interest by simply drawing them. There have been a rare incidents where Tracey was seen losing his temper. In The Lost Lapras, Misty comments that she doesn't know how famous Professor Oak is and Tracey barks back at her, saying that Professor Oak is the most respected researcher on the entire planet. Another time this happened was in Journey to the Starting Line when a boy named Gilbert said that he wouldn't want to have the annoyance of raising a Pokémon himself. Angered, Tracey yelled at him saying that training Pokémon was the most important part of being a Pokémon Trainer. Like Tracey has admiration for Professor Oak, Max seems to have an admiration for him. He complimented Tracey on his artwork and told him how lucky he was to be working with Professor Oak, and even wished that he could draw Pokémon one day. Pokémon Watching Tracey's Pokémon Watching usually involves him observing a Pokémon and sketching it. He has special binoculars that allow him to take measurements of a Pokémon that is far away. He also seems to have super-human eyesight. In The Joy of Pokémon he was able to tell that person paddling past them at a high speed was Nurse Joy. He was also able to tell that her arms were wider than other Nurse Joys after seeing her for only a split second. At times when Tracey has trouble in finding a certain Pokémon, he calls on the help of his own Pokémon. His Venonat has radar-like eyes that can track a Pokémon from the farthest of distances. In times where a Pokémon can't be seen, he uses his Marill who has super hearing. Tracey has some tricks of the trade when it comes to Pokémon watching. To avoid being detected by the Pokémon he's observing, he always makes sure that he approaches it from downwind to avoid his scent being picked up by his subject, and changes his breathing rhythm to match the Pokémon's so that he will not be heard. He also has the unique ability to know what move a Pokémon is going to use just by the way it moves about. This was seen when he knew James's Victreebel was going to use Razor Leasf while battling with his Scyther in Tracey Gets Bugged. Relationships Friends & Allies *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Dawn *May *Brock *Professor Samuel Oak *Delia Ketchum Familiy Neutral Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman Robotnik **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth Pokémon Tracey does not appear to train his Pokémon for competitions, however, they are still important in his fieldwork. His Marill has excellent hearing and is able to detect faint sounds, while Venonat has radar-like eyes that are usually able to locate hidden Pokémon. His Scyther is his only Pokémon used solely for battling. On hand *Venonat *Marill *Scyther Given away *Egg Unknown *Dodrio History Past Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pokémon Watchers Category:Bug-type Trainers Category:Ash's friends Category:Good Category:Light